This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for introducing flat products, arranged in consecutive rows, to a storage device, particularly a flow-through article-storing device. The apparatus includes a feeding device disposed externally of the storage device, in the region of an article inlet thereof for transferring the article rows to storage shelves of the storage device. The storage shelves move, for example, consecutively past the inlet and consecutively present the stored articles at an outlet of the storage device.
In the packaging operation for wrapping flat products such as biscuits or chocolate bars, frequently a so-called FIFO-storage cabinet (first-in, first--out storage cabinet) is used in which the products are, according to requirements, stored temporarily after it receives the articles from a simple article-feeding device. Such known article-feeding devices have, however, the disadvantage that their output is inherently low and consequently, the storing speed for charging the FIFO storage cabinets is not optimally high.